Phantom Train
The Phantom Train (まぼろしの汽車 Maboroshi no Kisha), or the Phantom Steam EngineKitaro the Vampire Slayer Ch. 2: "The Phantom Steam Engine", is a magical train. Description In the second anime, the Phantom Train is a steam locomotive with a tender attached to it. It is completely black, the front engine a thick smokestack that constantly releases smoke, gray bolts around the front, an orange headlight, three domes, gray pipes, two pairs of driving wheels with side rods connecting with each other and another smaller pair of wheels by the buffer. On the front and sides of the front engine are rectangular orange plates. The cab has two pairs of windows on both sides, a dark gray plated roof covering its top and the interior has a dark wooden floor, dark gray walls, brown ceiling and gold colored controls. The tender has two pairs of wheels, a dark metallic floor and dark gray walls.<GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971): Episode 25 In the third anime, the Phantom Train is a steam locomotive with a tender and four railroad cars attached to it. It is predominantly black, the front engine has a thick smokestack that constantly releases smoke, a yellow headlight, three domes, three pairs of diving wheels with side rods connecting with each other, dull red coupling. The cab has three pairs of windows on both sides, a black plated roof covering its top and the interior has a metallic floor and slightly cracked walls. The tender has two pairs of wheels, ladders at both ends and is filled with coal. Each car has ten windows on each side, with the tenth windows on the doors, dark blue frames and two pairs of wheels position on both ends of each car.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 61 In the sixth anime, the Phantom Train is a steam locomotive with three railroad cars attached to it. It is primarily black, the front engine has a thick smokestack that constantly releases smoke, a yellow headlight, two domes, three pairs of driving wheels with side rods connecting with each other, dull red buffers and a gray coupling. On the front and sides of the front engine are insignia having a gold "5" over screwed on a red background with a gold frame. The cab has a pair of windows on both sides and a small tender filled with coal, the interior has a wooden floor and slightly rusted, metallic brown walls. It has a dark gray plated roof covering its top, each car is colored red, has bars at the borders connecting the floor and roof and two windows on each side that are divided into four. Orange lights glows from within the train.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 93 PhantomTrain 1971 Side EP25.png|The side of the Phantom Train in the 1971 anime PhantomTrain 1985 Side EP63.png|The side of the Phantom Train in the 1985 anime PhantomTrain 2018 Side EP93.png|The side of the Phantom Train in the 2018 anime History Manga Second Anime Third Anime Sixth Anime Abilities Time Reversal: The Phantom Train is able to reverse the time of its passengers, capable of reverting those transformed into vampires."The Phantom Train", Shonen Sunday Flight: The train is capable of flying through the air.Series 4 Movie 3 Engine Pocket Dimension: When entering through the smokestack, the inside of the engine is a vast orange space with a sea of lava. Time Travel: The train is capable of transporting its passenger to back in time, but at the cost of its summoner's life. For whoever reveals the existence of this train shall die, thus it can only be summoned once. References Navigation Category:Items